Psycho Pirate and Michelle Ariyanna Myers
by AResidentGhost
Summary: primarily fantasy, but has scifi, and angst, and actionadventureinvolves me
1. Part 1: Rescue

Note:  this is a work of fiction…Psycho Pirate (yes, that's me) and Michelle Ariyanna Myers belong to me….Michael Myers does not…however, he wishes he were mine…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Psycho Pirate (PP):       Ahhh…

*Stands in front of gates to loony bin.*

we see that the lunatic asylum looks to be a gothic castle, not quite dreary, though. On the grounds is an immaculate garden, beautiful, solemn, peaceful, and brightly colored.  We can see this through the wrought-iron fence surrounding the place.

*Guard speaks up*

Guard: (shouting)          You going in or what?

PP:       Huh?...  *looks surprised*

Guard: (out of earshot) You belong in this institution.  *looks around*  What?!  Where the hell is she?!  She's gone!  I must need a vacation--I'm seeing ghosts!

            *          *          *

The inside is sparkling, blindingly white.  There is a lady (probably a nurse) at a large mahogany desk.

PP:       Inside!

PP:       Where are you, Myers?

Telepathic voice: Which one?

PP:       Michelle, not  Michael…Who is this?

Telepathic voice: Umm…Michael?...Sorry…

PP:       It's okay.  Will need you later though, in the Shadow Realms…

PP:       Michelle Ariyanna Myers?  Are you here?

Michelle Myers (MAM): Yes?

PP:       Where are you, Michelle?

MAM:  I do not know.  Somewhere with high security.

PP:       I will find you.  Do not worry.

MAM:  Hurry. THEY want to make me sleep against my will!

PP:       Where can I find the Myers girl?

Secretary (Sec.):           Where did you come from--never mind, I do not want to know.

PP:       Please hurry, it's urgent.

Sec:      * O_o*

Sec:      What would you want down there—especially with her?

PP:       Trust me—I need to know—I know how to save her.

Sec:      And how's that?  *_~Maybe I should get security…~*_

PP:       You do not want to know!

*Secretary writes down a room and floor number.*

Sec:      Here, take it-- *hands the slip of paper to PP* --and  go.

*PP vanishes into thin air*

            Where'd she go?

            *          *          *

We see a corridor painted a calming, light blue.  The cement blocks, though, are completely visible beneath the coat of paint.  There are a lot of doors, each with a little window with steel mesh inside the glass.  It is silent in the hall.  At the end of the hall are two locked doors.  We switch to outside of the locked doors.

*Psycho Pirate appears before a pair of locked doors, the ones we saw just a minute ago…*

There is a sign on the doors—it reads: "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY".

PP:       LOCKED!?!  What, don't they trust their own people?  Not that who I'm after is truly one of their own…

*PP places her hands on the door handles.  She concentrates.*

PP: (mumbling)  Akura mada, akura moi. (translation: Doors unlock, doors open.)

*pushes open a door, turns around*

PP:       Iom aruka, adam aruka (translation:  Doors close, doors lock).

PP:       Now where is that room?

PP:       What room are you in?

MAM:  The room at the end of the hall.  Hurry!

PP:       ~Damn!  They give you a room number—but the rooms are not numbered! ~ I'm in this hall.

MAM:  Please!

*PP runs to the end of the hall*

"Let me out!" "Save us!" "Take me home" "Take me to the Master!" 

~Voices, voices!  How can I concentrate? ~

*PP walks right through door*

~Awful thick.  Can I get through? ~

MAM:  O_o

PP:       O_o

~So that's what she looks like~

MAM:  Is it really you?

PP:       Shhh! *points to ear, then to her temple*

_They_ might hear something.

*MAM nods her head*

MAM:  Can you help me escape?

PP:       Yes. Now take my hand.

*MAM takes her six-fingered hand*

Let's go.

*MAM nods*

*both disappear*

And so ends this part…review and I will post the next part as soon as it is done!

Will they succeed in escaping?  Where are they going?  Why is Michelle Myers in such a hurry to escape?

Find out his and more soon—but only if you comment!


	2. Part 2: The Shadow Lands

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Freddy Krueger—but everything else I do.

AN:      Psycho Pirate is me in character form.  She is half Liche and half Shadow Realm people (I have yet to name the race), which is why she can walk the realms in solid form.  It is suspected she is descended straight (along with being half Liche) from the Lord of the realm in which she was born.

Part Two:  Shadow Lands

We are in a realm that is neither real nor unreal.  The sky, if it could be called a sky, was an odd, bright shade of green.

*Michelle Ariyana Myers appears in this realm*

Michelle:  …….

*Psycho Pirate appears now*

MAM:  O_o …

Psycho Pirate:   Come. We're safe here…For now.

MAM:  What do you mean "for now"?

PP:       ^____^

            Just stay with me.  Keep holding my hand.

A silvery gray sphere with wings is highly noticeable.  It swoops down near Michelle's head, just barely missing hear by a few feet.

MAM:  What is that?

PP:       Ignore them—they are escapees from another world.  Remember there are many realms, this is but one of them, and it is connected to all.

MAM:  But what are they?

PP:       Krxgchachl.—This is what their name translates to.  It means "spheres with wings".

MAM:  Oh.

PP:       Faster, please.

An alien, common to this realm (its kind makes their home here) appears in a void.  It is catlike and very tall.

*It steps down. "Waves" a greeting.*

PP:       _Nak-tcha_! (Hello!)

MAM:  O_o* ….

Alien:    _Neta__ hai, abada couro…_

(Same to you, where are you going….)

MAM:  What did it say?  Who is it? What is it?

PP:       "Where are you going?"  Naga-tai, and he is from this realm.

MAM:  What realm?

PP:       The Shadow Lands.  The realm of earth.

MAM:  O_o

PP:       I'll translate for you.

MAM:  OK

PP:       _Gakai__ ama hoi.  To the Master._

Naga-tai:          _Ta Gakai? Gakai Qing Xe Na?_

PP:       The Master? Master Qing Xe Na?  _Gokoy__.  Yes.  __Gimea_ oyo il ata?_  Where is he?_

Nt:       _Uuuu_….gyoté ma ora.  Ida_ __altuey__ Ixtra—ika ata uyea na._

PP:       Umm…not here today.  Try Lord Ixtra—he should know.  _Taisai__ i.   Thank you._

MAM:  So where are we going now?

PP:       To my home realm—the realm of Space and Magic.  Lord Ixtra's realm.  My realm.  

Take my hand.  We are going to hitch a ride.  Ai Yi yi yi yi yi!

A dragon-like creature approaches.  It is covered with something like a cross between down and fur—it is very soft.  It is very long, the tail making up ¾ of the total length of the creature.  The head has the eyes of a cat and  the long muzzle of a dog.  The ears are huge, long, and somewhat pointed.  It looks ferocious, but is very gentle.  The creature mewls.

*PP pets the pseudo-dragon*

PP:       Yes, you are such a sweet girl.  Yes, you are!

(The pseudo-dragon purrs—more likely thrumming.)

PP:       Get on, please.  And hold on tight, she goes fast.  Hyah!

*MAM turns around to see a hole open behind them.*

MAM:  What's that?

PP:       SHIT!

A horribly disfigured—aw, hell, burned—person appears wearing a dirty red and green sweater.  And a dirty brown hat.  And a razor-fingered glove.

PP:       Aw, shit!  *Turns around*  Freddy!

*Freddy stares at PP*

(Freddy starts to curse under his breadth)

PP:       Freddy!  (louder)  Freddy Krueger!  I thought Master Qing Xe Na sentenced you to stay in the Shadow Realm of Dream and Dream's realm?

Freddy (FK):    (whining)  But the Sandman kicked me out!  Said I was too violent, even for a nightmare!

PP:       What ELSE did Dream say?

FK:      (quietly, to himself) He said I was too controlling.

PP:       Louder!

FK:      He said I was too controlling!

PP:       Figures.  (to the pseudo-dragon)  turn around—we have to bring him along with us, I guess.  Hyah!

            *          *          *

Freddy is definitely not amused.  It shows on his ugly head.

PP:       Get on…Now!

FK:      (still whining)  Do I have to?

PP:       YES!  *Freddy climbs up*  Hyah!....Get ready for the jump!

There is a bright flash of light—then an all-encompassing darkness and a bitter cold.

PP:       Hai!  Hyah!

There is a great roar from the soft beast.

PP:       Yes, it's cold.  So am I.

The darkness lifts and is replaced by a dim twilight.

PP:       Michelle, you can talk here—Thorn (the rune) does not work here.

MAM:  I-I-I can talk!  I can talk without having to use my Faerie blood's magic!  Yes!

PP:       We're here!  (to the pseudo-dragon called in this realm of Shadow, a luck dragon)  Tin-tao, hei!  (translation: Tin-tao, slow!)  Kikao mai kola toi.  (translation: Land down over there.)  *Points to a piece of land by a magnificent, glittering castle.*

Tin-tao lands gently on a stone ledge close to the top of the mountain.  Leading up from this ledge is a set of worn stairs.  It is not steep, and not very long.

PP:       Get off, everybody!

*FK still sits there*

FK's mind:       Maybe if I sit still I can escape her notice…

*PP glares at FK*

PP:       Yes, that means you too.

FK:      X ^ [

PP:       Get down.  Now.

FK:      Awww…


	3. Part 3: The Castle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Freddy Krueger.**

Sorry it took so long…someone please read and review!  I need to know whether to continue this or not….

The shadows deepen on the rocky ledge.  Stars begin to shine in the sky above the mountain.  The exotic crystals in the rocks twinkle with a radiant beauty not found much of anywhere else—even in this realm.  In the cool light we see Psycho Pirate (PP), Michelle Ariyanna Myers (MAM), and Freddy Krueger (FK).  

FK:      (whining)  I can't _see!  It's so damn dark!_

PP:       Quit your whining!  Now from what I know of you, you can see just fine in near dark!  How 'bout you, Michelle?

MAM:  I've heard rumors about this land…Home of Lord Samhain—father of all madness (and murder), lord of the runes (at least Thorn)….  Anyways, I can see just fine—thanks to my mixed blood.  Is it true?

PP:       Is what true?

MAM:  About the assassins from here?

PP:       The assassins?  Oh yes.  The assassins.  Yes it's true.  The best do come from here.  Same for murderers.  It is also true that all murderers come here at least once in their life and/or career.  That's why I brought you here.  To make your choice.

MAM:  What choice?

PP:       You'll find out soon enough.

FK:      So it is true! --- I still can't see!

PP:       I forgot you were once human and still lack nocturnal vision…Here.  *A globe of light appears above PP's outstretched hand, illuminating the stairway* This better?

FK:      I guess… At least I can see…

PP:       Quit complaining.  Let's go, everybody, before full dark hits.

MAM:  Am I crazy—don't say I already am, I know that, and am speaking figuratively—or are there two stair cases all of a sudden?

FK:      What's up with her?  She looks kind of woozy all of a sudden.

PP:       *stops in mid-step up.  One foot is on the first stair.*  (surprised)  Huynh?  *Turns around* Aw, dammit!  Freddy, help!  She's going under!

FK:      Oh goody.  *smiles mischievously*

PP:       Oh, no you don't.!  *hits FK in the head*  I know what you were thinking—and you're not going to do it!

FK:      Rrrrr….So what do you want me to do?

PP:       Catch HER!  Idiot.

FK:      OK.  But what did they do to her?

PP:       Far as I know, before I got to her, the doctors were going to give her a shot to sleep.  Seems they succeeded.

FK:      But why did it take so long?

PP:       You oughta know by now.  Time doesn't work the same in the Shadow Realms, especially in that realm.  Time there is so slow, that in a sense, it has stopped.  Here, it varies.

FK:      But what can I do?

PP:       As I said  before, catch her.  Support her.  I'll carry her the whole way.

MAM:  Unnh… Mmmm…. Michael?....

*PP steps down and walks over to MAM up in her arms.  She is as light as a feather and so deeply asleep that she is dead to the world.  Actually, she is unconscious.*

PP:       Come.

            *          *          *

~~* Later *~~

We are at the gates of the castle.  The doors are black, apparently made out of the same rock as the mountain, and intricately carved with designs.  The designs are lined with silver, gold, and other precious metals, along with some exotic metals.

*PP places right hand on an intricately carved panel near the doors*

PP:       _Semale_.  (…approximately "open"…)

The panel begins to glow.  The glow grows brighter, enveloping PP's hand.

FK:      Magic...?  O.o …

*PP concentrates even harder*

~I wonder if it will still respond…~

The glow spreads along the metal inlays.  The patterns suddenly grow brighter.  The whole effect is blinding.

~Yes!~

PP:       _Dai pai. Akura moi.  (Doors open.)_

The doors open, emitting a sapphire blue light.

PP:       Come.

*They step in.  That is, PP and FK do, while MAM is held by PP.*

We see a strange looking alien—long, bent ears; long, thin face; long, sharp-looking teeth set in a small mouth. It has two thumbs set apart from each other, and three fingers.  The alien's is _Cthate_ in its language (the language of this realm), in English, Red Butter Ling (RBL).

RBL:    _Nasaka, Imajaka ai Onay Kama._

PP:       Don't use my real name, _Cthate_. English, please.

RBL:    Sorry.  English, then.  Welcome, … (pause) … and who might you be?

PP:       You know me, Psycho Pirate?

RBL:    Yes. I do. But what about everyone else?

PP:       This here, in my arms, is Michelle Ariyanna Myers.

RBL:    Daughter of Michael Myers?

PP:       Yes.

RBL:    Great potential in that one…  Who is that behind you?

*PP turns and glares at Freddy*

PP:       Your turn, Freddy.  Speak your name.

FK:      What the hell was that?!!!!

RBL:    So the silent one can speak?... (Laughs)  Speak your name, Nightmare!

FK:      (smugly) And what if I don't?  *he grins*

RBL:    I shall be forced to sacrifice you to Lord Samhain.

*FK's smile disappears*

FK:      ~* Maybe I should tell him. *~ Fred Krueger.

RBL:    Ahh, Freddy…  I'm sure lord Ixtra remembers you.

FK:      Yeah, I'm sure…

PP:       Shut your mouth before you get into any more trouble!

RBL:    So what are you here for?  I see that Michelle has come for her Choice?

PP:       For the first question, the answer is…we are herre to meet with Lord Ixtra to gain information about the whereabouts Master Qing Xe Na.  And the second answer is yes.  So where is Ixtra?

RBL:    He's asleep.  You look like you could use some sleep.  How 'bout I show you to the guest rooms?

PP:       That would be nice.  And if we could bring Michelle to her room first, would that be okay?

RBL:    That would be fine.  Come.  Let us go.

*They head off into the castle following RBL*

            *          *          *

We are at a room that is sparsely furnished.  So much so that it seems to be a prison cell—which, it is, actually.

RBL:    (to Freddy) This'll be your room—NO ESCAPING!  You are not exactly free from what I've heard!

FK:      (whining)  But…but…

PP & RBL:       No BUTS!

PP:       Now quit whining and get in!

*Freddy enters the cell*

*RBL locks the door*

FK:      Arrrr….  ~*Maybe I can still escape*~

PP:       I HEARD that!  You still can not escape!

FK's mind:       Damn telepaths.

(outside)

PP:       Lock the door if you haven't already and place the simple spells.  I'll place the major ones. (to a servant)  Post a guard to make sure he doesn't leave.

Servant:            Yes, sir.

PP:       (to RBL)  We shall wait here till she comes back.  In the meantime, I shall set up the spells and traps that will keep him locked in.  Is that all right?

RBL:    Yes, sir.

*PP starts to chant and weaves her hands in the air*

PP:       There.  It is finished.  *peers down the hallway*  Ah, she comes back!  With two guards!  Good…

*the servant arrives out of breath*

Servant:            Princess, I have brought two guards for you…

PP:       (anger flaring)  Must I _remind_ you?  I am of mixed blood!  I may hold the title, but shall never be crowned queen.  Or Lord (Lady).

Servant:            Then what may I call thee?

PP:       _Sin-jan._

Servant:            You can't be serious!

RBL:    I hardly believe she would kid about such a thing…especially since she is favored….

PP:       He's right.  I'm not kidding you.  I am, in fact, deadly serious.  Do you understand?

Servant:            Yes, I understand.  But the female version of _Thorn_?

PP:       That is what my true name means—"Daughter of Thorn".

Servant:            Alright.  _Sin-jan, then._

PP:       Good.

            *          *          *

A lushly furnished room.  In it we see the figure of Michelle Ariyanna Myers on a canopied bed, sleeping—or is she still unconscious?  The room is furnished in luxurious silks and tapestries.  It looks warm and inviting, unlike the part of the castle we just saw.

PP's voice:       Is she going to pull through?

We now se a very tall alien, obviously a lord or king, what looks like a doctor, and Psycho Pirate, also known as Sin-jan.

Doctor (Dr.):    Well, Sin-jan, the danger is over and the diagnosis is good.  With the help of our—actually my—magic, she is now conscious.  But, she is still asleep.  If we wake her now, all is lost.  We have to wait for her to wake up on her own.

PP:       How long will that take?

Dr.:      Sin-jan, I do not know.  Perhaps by morning, perhaps earlier, or even later…  I do not know.  It is up to her body and her mind.  (pause)  As for you, Sin-jan, I think you need some rest yourself.  Relax—

PP:       (interrupting)—I can do it myself.  Should I go to my old room?

Dr.:      Yes, no one else has ever stayed there…

PP:       _Go kiwa!  (Good night!)_

Dr.:      _Go kiwa, Sin-jan!  (Good night, Thorn!)_

*PP disappears*

Will this story ever end?  What will happen to the daughter of Michael Myers?  What is the Choice?

Find out when I get the next chapter up!


End file.
